This invention relates generally to the field of lap top computers, and more particularly to an improved viewing system for lap top computers.
Computers for use in business and home have been in existence for many years. They are typically comprised of a keyboard, a box housing the computing hardware and software and a monitor for viewing the information generated by the computer. More recently compact lap top computers have been introduced that are typically book like in construction where the one half of the structure folds up to reveal a flat viewing screen. A keyboard and other control buttons are located on top surface of the other half of the computer that remains on the desk or other flat surface.
Lap top computers are currently approximately eight inches by ten inches in plan view and about one to two inches thick.
While lap top computers provide unprecedented compactness and portability, there is one flaw that is inherent to most lap top computers on the market today. That is the viewing angle which the user is forced to assume when using a lap top computer. Because the screen portion of the computer is hinged to the keyboard portion, the user must look in a downward direction while entering information into the computer rather than straight ahead. This downward angle causes strain on the users neck muscles and can cause neck pain over prolonged periods of use. The user could try to solve the neck strain problem by raising the entire lap top computer so that the viewing screen is at eye level, however, this configuration creates a new problem in that the improper angle of the users forearm and wrist can cause wrist and forearm fatigue and potential pain. As a professional physical therapist I have seen many patients that have complained of neck pain after using a lap top computer on a regular basis.